Kuina, Kenshi y Zoro 3
by Mei 04282h1f
Summary: Roronoa Zoro tiene un secreto que ni si quiera sus amigos saben...


Bieeen nuevo cap.. jejejej Recuerden de fans para fans!

Sus hijos vivian solos en una casa en la colina… vivian de una recompensa de 100 millones que tenían hace unos 5 años la había conseguido su padre antes de marcharse

Zoro: (Por fin estoy con ellos)

Kuina: Papa! Te extrañe mucho –dice la chica mientras abraza a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos- además ahora eres pirata –dice con una sonrisa burlona

Zoro: "media sonrisa" pues si, los extrañe tanto

Kenshi: nosotros también..

Luego de un largo abrazo de bienvenida zoro fijo los ojos en kuina, era casi de su estatura, tenia los ojos negros, un pelo verde claro como el de su padre que le llegaba a la cintura luego el espadachín fijo la mirada en su hijo tenia el pelo verde solo un poco mas oscuro que el de kuina, unos ojos negros y era un poco mas bajo que su hermana

Kenshi: papa! Adivina se usar la espada

Zoro: asi? Bueno a ver si un dia nos peleamos

Kenshi "cara de asustado" noooo no quiero morir-dice el chico mientras se desmaya" – Kuina! Sálvame

Kuina en ese momento al ver a su hermano tan indefenso se largo a reir a carcajadas

Zoro: Ya ya ya tranquilo no pelearemos "dice el espadachín mientras se rie"

Kuina: no puedo "riéndose y llorando" respirar kjajkajkjkjakjkajkajakjajkajakajakj que marica!

Kenshi: oye!

Kuina: ok ok perdón "secándose las lagrimas de risa"

Con los Mugiwaras bajándose de el barco

Nami iba bajando pero en ese momento se tropeso pero por suerte luffy la alcanzo a tomar de la mano para evitar la caída

Luffy:cuidado

Nami: lo siento..

Finalmente los mugiwaras se bajaron del barco pero a Namo se le paso un detalle… seguía con la mano de su navegante entrelazada en sus dedos luego de bastante rato,la verdad luffy sabia que tenían las manos entrelazadas pero no dijo nada ya que la verdad, le gustaba sentir su mano… el se había dado cuenta hace poco que sentía algo extraño por Nami y al hablar con Robin sobre lo que le pasaba pudo entenderlo estaba enamorado de Nami

Ussop: oooooh miren! Nami y luffy siguen tomados de la mano!

Nami: que?

en ese momento la navegante se dio cuenta, y sonrojada solto la mano de su capitán, la verdad ella también se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo diferente por Luffy digamos… era un tonto pero

Luffy: "accediendo a la soltada de mano de Nami y muy sonrojado" No claro que no yo no he tomado la mano de Nami tee estas volviendo loco "con voz nerviosa"

Brook: Ussop tiene razón yo también los vi hohohoh

Sanji: noooo mi nami- swan noo "Apunto de atar a Luffy"

Luffy: claro que no, no le he tomado la mano!... Además donde esta zoro? "intentando cambiar de tema

Ussop: "susurro" si cambia de tema

Nami: "susurro que solo podría escuchar luffy ya que están al lado" gracias

Luffy: "Susurro" de nada

Franky: no lo se tal vez esta en una SUPER aventura

Luffy: NANI? (Enserio*)

Robin: Tal vez fue a ver a los niños de la foto –dice la chica sabiendo que lo que ella dice es verdad- quien sabe

Ussop: Es cierto! Quede con curiosidad cuando paso lo de la foto asi que "saca algo de su bolsillo" Cree esto! Es un Rastreador! Con esto podemos perseguir a Zoro se lo puse en el zapato cuando estaba dormido

Todos menos Sanji, nami, Luffy y Robin: NANI?!

Ussop: Que la operación "el secreto del espadachín" comienze!

Sanji: Yo no ire comprare comida nos queda poca…

Robin: Yo tampoco ire, tengo que terminar el libro, cuidare el barco

Luffy: Yo ire a comer..

Nami: Te acompaño…tengo bastante hambre

Sanji: MI NAMI- SWAN 3! Yo te prepararé algo! Quédate en el barco

Nami: no gracias!

Al decir eso nami y luffy se fueron rápidamente para que el cocinero no los retuviera mas

Sanji: "se va a llorar a un rincón"

Con zoro

Kuina: Dos katanas nuevas?

Zoro: la verdad las tengo hace tiempo, unos cuantos años… son las definitivas

Kuina: "Tomando una de las espadas" están preciosas, papa me acompañas? quiero comprarme una espada nueva.. tengo algunos ahorros me das tu opinión

Zoro: Tan bien usas la espada?

Kuina: Si….. Hace unos tres años solo uso dos

Zoro: Y que si solo usas dos? No importa si usas nueve o una.. lo importante es como las manejas

Kenshi: Es muy buena con la espada debería estar orgullosa… además yo también quiero comprarme una, también tengo dinero ahorrado

Zoro: bien entonces vamos ahora!

Con los integrantes de la operación "el secreto del espadachín"

Ussop: Bien.. Esto indica que esta en esa casa "dice señalando la pequeña casa de la colina"

Chopper: silencio! Están saliendo!

En ese momento todos se escondieron al ver a zoro saliendo con una chica y un chico

Zoro: Cuando se demora alguien viniendo del puerto hasta tu casa?

Kenshi: yo unas dos horas, kuina unos 15 minutos, cuando te demoraste en llegar aquí?

Zoro: Como tres horas…

Kuina: Ustedes tienen el mismo sentido de orientación

Al fijarse en la chica todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, era preciosa.. ese pelo verde ondulado, unos grandes ojos y unos labios perfectos

Chopper: un momento… no creen que se parecen a Zoro? El pelo, los ojos…

Todos: noooo… es imposible,…

Chopper: creo que tienen razón (Pero.. se parecen mucho)

Kenshi: escuchaste algo?

Kuina: si… "desenvainando la espada un poco" vales como 400millones no?

Zoro: si.. "desenvaina un poco la espada" 380…

Kenshi: la verdad… me alegre cuando vi tu cartel de se busca "Desenvainando la espada"

Ussop: corraaaaan!

Zoro: se me hace conocida esa voz "guardando la espada" ya se fueron

Kuina: "Guarda a espada" deberíamos irnos

Kenshi: vamos…

Reunión de los integrantes de "el secreto del espadachín"

Ussop: 1. ¿Quién era esa chica?! 2. ¿Por qué zoro estaba con ella?

3\. ¿Quién era ese crio?!

Todos: ahí que volver!

Con nami y luffy

Nami: esto esta delicioso!

Luffy: tienes razón.. –Dice mientras se come un pedazo de pollo asado-

En ese momento entro en la caverna un hombre que vendia unos ramos de flores… al escuchar la puerta chillar luffy volteo y vio al hombre ofreciendo su mercancía casi al mismo instante luffy se paró y fue a hablar con el hombre

Nami: Luffy adonde vas?

Luffy: espera un poco

Luffy: Cuanto cuestan las flores?

"Luego de comprarlas"

Luffy: (Esto le encantara a Nami) jijijijijijiji "intenta esconder las flores"

Nami: Que traes ahí luffy?

Luffy: Jijiji es un regalo para ti –dice el chico extendiéndoles las flores- Jijiji

NOTA: esa será la risa de Luffy

Nami: "Un poco sonrojada" emm gracias Luffy están muy lindas

Luffy: jiijjijjjiijiji "Muy sonrojado"

Con zoro y sus hijos

Kenshi: "se queda mirando una espada"

Zoro: creo que ya te decidiste..

Kenshi: "hipnotizado por la espada" es como un Dios

Mientras los "espias" mirando a Zoro desde afuera

Franky: Porque zoro esta con esa SUPER chica?

Usopp: Ni la menor idea

Brook: creen que me dejara ver sus bragas?

Todos: no

Con zoro

Kuina: lo perdimos –dice mientras pasa su mano por la cara de su hermano- no reacciona

Zoro: Kenshi.., Kenshi despierta

Kenshi: esa espada… es como un sueño "con ojos brillantes"

Kuina: Creo que ahí que llevarlo a casa- dice mientras sacude a su hermano con esperanza de que despierte- Que hacemos?

Zoro: "Baja la espada que esta viendo su hijo" Ahora lo entiendo.. …es una joya –dice mientras toma la espada- que dices kuina? "Le ofrece la espada"

Kuina: "Toma la espada" Esta hermosa… tienes buen ojo Kenshi ..

En ese momento Kenshi pudo reaccionar y fue directamente al vendedor

Kenshi: ¿Cuanto cuesta esa espada?

Vendedor: 50000

Los tres: 50000?! La llevamos!

Luego de comprarla

Kuina: nunca había visto una espada tan buena y tan barata

Zoro: estafamos al viejo…

Kenshi: "Mira fascinado la espada mientras camina cuando choca con alguien" Perdone..

Ussop Disfrazado: Tranquilo "nervioso al darse cuenta de que es el chico con el que estaba Zoro"

Zoro: Se podría saber qué #&%$" hacen aquí?! "pegándoles a todos"

Chopper: Nos descubrió! Corran! "se esconde detrás de ussop"

Brook: señorita me deja ver sus bragas?

Zoro: atrévete de pedirle otra cosa "Cara de demonio terrible" "le pega tan fuerte que se le desarman los huesos"

Kuina: "Pequeña risa"

Zoro: y tú no vaciles!

Kuina: perdón "otra pequeña risa" y lo lamento pero no te dejo ver mis bragas

Kenshi: es un pervertido..

Todos menos los obvios: Ya lo sabemos

Chopper: quienes son ellos?

¿Qué responderá zoro? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
